HP Drabbles
by terachan
Summary: A series of drabbles I've written on lj. Mostly are Harry/Ginny, but also other canon pairing, gen, nextgen and some slash
1. Like Mist In The Sun

**Title:** Like Mist In The Sun  
**Author: **terachan  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** written for the prompt UP at hpgw100 on lj.

Among the debris of Hogwarts, she was. Dirty and bruised, her clothes torn.  
The sunlight lit up her hair, the dust around her like mist in the sun. To Harry, she had never been more beautiful.  
She came towards him, running. The hair and the dress in the wind.  
And Harry kissed her.  
The scent of flowers mixed with smoke and sweat, overwhelmed him.  
_I will not leave you anymore!_ He wanted to scream.  
But his voice was blocked, suppressed by so many emotions.  
His heart was beating so much as to threaten to climb up, up, up, to the sky.


	2. Even Ginny Needs Romance

**Title:** Even Ginny Needs Romance  
**Author:** terachan  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** written for the prompt ROMANCE at hpgw100

Harry sucked in romance.

For days he tried to get an idea for Valentine's Day.

A bouquet of roses? Dinner by candlelight? Knowing her, Ginny would not appreciate these banalities.

She was more a practical type, no pink frills and hearts, thank Merlin!

But, as Hermione had said, and as pointed by certain exasperated looks from his girlfriend, even Ginny, sometimes, needs romance.

And Harry was in trouble.

In the end, he did what he could do better: follow his instincts.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you, marry me" he said, his hands empty.

Ginny snorted. "It was time, Potter!"


	3. Dwarfs Escape

**Title:** Dwarfs Escape  
**Ship:** Harry and Ginny  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note: **written for the prompt Singing Valentine at hpgw100

Harry crouched behind a trash can, his eyes darted left and right.

His heart was pounding, senses alert, ready to snap at the slightest sign of danger.

He squeezed his wand in his hand and turned.

With a soft pop, he found himself in his living room and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

The memory of hundreds of dwarfs who have followed him still fresh in his mind.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, just these damn fungirls and their singing Valentine"

"Oh, " Ginny said, stepping aside to reveal a dwarf.

"Merlin,"said Harry, his head in his hands.


	4. Dwarfs Escape The Longer Version

**Title:** Dwarfs Escape (The Longer Version )  
**Rating:** PG  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny of course  
**Author Note:** the longer version of my homonymous drabble.

Harry was not naive. Years of fame had taught him that Valentine's Day was never a good day. Early in the morning, he had to block access to owls, strengthen the wards and pocketing his invisibility cloak .

So when that Valentine's Day he went out, leaving a sleeping Ginny in the bed, not even a strong coffee might have wake him up more. With his Auror instincts he noted everything, from the Muggle neighbor who picked up milk outside her door, to the sparrow chirping on the tree.

Shoulders tense and wand ready, just as he came out from the confines of the wards, he Appared out to the Ministry atrium. Ready for a new day of work in which to fight dark wizards and fangirls.

The Ministry, that morning, was decorated with pink confetti that piled up on wizards and witches's cloaks who were walking by. Heart-shaped balloons flew over their heads. And they all wore smiles and flashy clothes. Harry felt out of place with his simple Auror black robes.

But he did not let himself be distracted by all this fuss.

On his way to his office, he noticed the first sign of danger.

A dwarf with confetti on his nose, was lurking near the lift. Harry raised his hood and walked on.

In his office, the situation had not improved. Stacks of letters with heart-shaped seals were stacked on his desk. Mark, his fellow Auror, looked at him sideways and smiled in his sleeve. Harry wanted to throttle him.

He closed the door with the most powerful spell he knew and threw the letters into the fire. With a sigh, he began to work.

At six o'clock pm, when Harry left his office, tired, hungry and grouchy for the many scrolls that he had had to fill, he had almost forgotten what day it was.

Stepped out the elevator, he felt the hairs of his nape stand up , his muscles stiffen. In a moment, he had the wand in his hand.

A hundred of dwarfs dressed in finery and equipped with harps, were waiting for him. They seemed to understand Harry's reluctance in listening to their singing Valentine, because they were stationed in front of all the fireplaces. Wizards and witches among them muttered, irritated because of the blockage.

Harry felt trapped, as he looked around frantically, hoping to find a way out. The dwarfs looked at him with ferocity, teeth bared, ready to attack him.

Harry shifted his foot to the right, his knees slightly bended, eyes fixed on his foes. He counted to three and leaped.

He ran as he had never done, not even to escape from aunt Marge's dog . His only goal the phonebooth that marked the exit of the guests. If he could get in Muggle London ... dwarfs could not get there.

He ran and ran, he could hear hundreds of tiny feet follow him and the laughter of wizards and witches who attended the scene. A few meters and he would be safe...

A dwarf suddenly appeared in front. Two pink birds held him by the shoulders, as he prepared to sing. He had overcome him in flight.

Harry didn't stop, put out his wand and with more force than he considered necessary, threw the dwarf aside.

He entered the phonebooth, dialed the number and said frantically, "Harry Potter, I have to escape from this hell."

While the phonebooth climbed, he saw many dwarfs shrinking, their disappointed faces fixed up on him , and wizards and witches who laughed out loud. He felt himself burn with shame.

Once in Muggle London, he did not stop, adrenaline still flowing through his veins. His feet took him to the nearest safe place.

Harry crouched behind a trash can, his eyes darted left and right. His heart was pounding, senses alert, ready to snap at the slightest sign of danger. He squeezed his wand in his hand and turned. With a soft pop, he found himself in his living room and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, suddenly appeared at his side.

Harry found himself with his wand pointed at her. He dropped it immediately. "Yes, only those damn fungirls and their Singing Valentine" he said, gasping for breath.

"Oh," Ginny smiled mischievously, taking a step sideways to reveal a dwarf.

"Merlin," Harry groaned, his hands in his hair. He looked at his wife with hurt eyes, as if she had betrayed him.

Ginny's smile widened and the dwarf began to sing:

_"Oh, hero of the wizarding world,_  
_you, who the peace unfurled,_  
_I hope this poem will not be a bother,_  
_but in eight months you'll be a father"._

Harry had not even noticed that he had got up and kissed her.

Perhaps, he thought, these dwarfs are not so bad.


	5. Warmth

**Title**: Warmth  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author****'s Note**: written for the prompt Warmth at hpgw100

Ginny grabbed a Quidditch magazine and fanned her face.

Her mother told her that in the first months was normal, but this is ridiculous.

It was November and she felt hellishly hot.

Sweat clung on her forehead, on her upper lip and between her swollen breast.

She wanted to get out, mount on her broom and let the wind cool her body. But she already imagined Harry's look of worry and panic.

Two cold hands caressed her neck and shoulders.

"How are my two loved ones?" asked a fresh voice in her ear.

Now, the pregnancy didn't seem so warm. 


	6. Secrets Every Mother Knows

**Title: **Secrets Every Mother Knows  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Note: **written for the prompt SECRET at hpgw100

Harry and James watched what a moment ago was a beautiful red carpet, but now was just a pile of burning rags.

James turned toward his father, fear edged his smoke-blackened face.

"Mom will kill me"

Harry knelt at his son's height, hoping that his voice didn't betray the fear he felt. If his wife found out that he had allowed James to play with his wand again...

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret"

"Secret like the sweets before dinner or like the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes hidden in his bedroom?"

Said a voice from the front door.

_Oh Merlin!_


	7. A Less Threatening Winter

**Title:** A Less Threatening Winter  
**Characters:** (Gen) Molly Weasley, Dobby  
**Raiting:** PG  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Author's Note:** written as birthday gift for mollywheezy.

Molly Weasley looked out the window overlooking the orchard. That winter was cold and empty. The garden was covered with snow, which reflected the gray sky, the trees was bare like newborn chicks.

Her mind drifted from the dinner to cook, to the socks to mend, to the war, to her family, in an endless cycle. She clenched the family clock to her chest, as if the gesture could give her comfort, as if embracing her family, protecting them from that biting winter.

A loud crack made her turn around, the clock fell with a thud, as Molly looked frantically in her pockets for her wand.

"Mom Wheezy, madam, Dobby did not want to scare Mom Wheezy. Dobby is sorry". Before her was a funny house-elf wearing two different socks and several colored hats on his head. Dobby ... the name reminded her of something.

"You're the elf that Harry has freed, aren't you?", she asked.

"Yes, Mom Wheezy, madam. Dobby is Harry Potter's friend and Dobby is so worried about Harry Potter. And Dobby thought What can Dobby do to help Harry Potter? And then Dobby had an idea. Harry Potter is fond of the Wheezys family and Dobby will help the Wheezys family", he said, triumphantly.

Molly needed a few seconds to understand. "Oh", she said, touched from the elf's loyalty.

"Thank you Dobby, but I don't need help"

The elf's ears sagged in sorrow and Molly hastened to remedy.

"But I'm sure there's something you can do", she said, looking around the kitchen for some chore.

Dobby seemed very happy and began to hop and to list all the things he could do.

But Molly didn't move, hit by a sudden idea.

She knelt at his height and rested her hands on his shoulders, talking to him with a tone of voice she used with her children when they didn't know what meant war and death.

"Dobby", she began, "There's a thing you can do".

"All Mom Wheezy wants. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter's friends".

"Can you help my children without them even noticing? Ginny is at Hogwarts and I'm afraid she might get in trouble and Fred and George... with their joke shop and PotterWatch... and Percy, oh Percy... I didn't see him in a long time. Make sure that... that... and Charlie and Bill... always busy with the Order and Ron... and Harry... and Herimione... I don't know where they are... I don't know if they are safe... I don't...", she stopped, her whole frame was shaken by sobs.

Dobby patted her shoulder, "Dobby will do everything he can. Dobby will help. But Harry Potter is a great wizard and he will defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, Dobby knows it, "he said fervently.

Molly smiled, grateful.

"Thanks, Dobby. You're a good elf"

Dobby smiled, nodded and with a loud crack was gone.

Molly picked up the clock and turned back towards the window. The elf had given her hope. The winter seemed less threatening now. 


	8. SPEW

**Title:** S.P.E.W. or When Hermione Begins To Babble  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Note: **written for the prompt LEPRECHAUN at hpgw100

Harry stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He loved Hermione dearly, but sometimes she was really unbearable.

"... and you know that the Leprechauns are not considered _beings_? They're intelligent creatures, are capable of speech and have a very distinctive magic, but they have no classification at the Department of Control of Magical Creatures, can you believe that?"

"Yeah, poor mischievous, little creatures," Ron said absently, who clearly had not listened to a word.

Harry looked at Ginny, _sneak out?_

Ginny looked at him mischievously, _Ok!_

"And they are little pranksters, yes, but they... hey, where are Harry and Ginny?" 


	9. Disarming Spell

**Title:** Disarming Spell  
**Character:** Albus Severus Potter  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**A/N:** written for the Challenge 56 Defense Against The Dark Arts at hp_nextgen100

Professor Campbell looked at him with satisfied eyes. He hated him, Albus knew it.

During the last Defense Against The Dark Arts' class, Campbell had announced that Albus would be to one to demonstrate to the whole class how to cast a Disarming Spell.

He had practiced, but his hands were shaking so much thet he knew that he'd have made a fool of himself

Albus stood in front of the class, facing Campbell, wand at ready.

"Let's see what Harry Potter's son can do", Campbell drawled.

Albus thought of his father and tightened his grip on the wand.

"Expelliarmus!"


	10. Tergeo

**Title:** Tergeo  
**Characters:** Albus Severus, James Sirius (GEN)  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**A/N:** sort of sequel of Disarming Spell, because I couldn't leave Al without knowing if he managed the spell or not, and because I'm in love with him ^^. Written for the challange 57 Charms at hp_nextgen100. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and added my collection to their favorites.

Al's knees were aching and soaked through. His right arm burned with the effort to clean the floor of the Charm class with a toothbrush.

He imagined what would have said James. That he was a softy, a sissy.

Professor Campbell told him to cast a Disarming Spell, didn't he?

So why put him in detention for get it right? Ok, maybe Campbell was knocked down and his robe was lifted so that the whole class could see his pants, but still.

"Tergeo"

Albus jumped and turned, but saw nobody.

"Why did you do that, James?"

"Because I pity you"


	11. Between Two Dogs Striving For A Bone

**Title:** Between Two Dogs Striving For A Bone, The Third One Runs Away With It  
**Characters:** James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna  
**Word count:** 192  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:** written just for fun.

"Give it to me!", James said, pulling strongly one side of the Invisibility Cloak.

"No", Albus replied, pulling the other side, "Dad said we should use it in turn. And you already used it yesterday".

"But I need it. I have to launch Dungbombs into the Slytherin common room".

"They'll know it was you and Mom will send you another Howler".

"They'll never realize it if you give me the cloak. And what is the use to you, anyway? You're just a boring flea".

"I am not! You're an unbearable troublemaker".

"Leave it!".

Pak! Pak!

"Ouch!"

"That hurt!"

"If you two don't stop right now you'll break the cloak", said Lily, her hands on her hips. When she did so she seemed Grandma Molly.

"But .."

"He started it ..."

"I don't care. Go to bed, both of you!" she said, bending down to pick up the cloak that her brothers had dropped.

James and Albus began to sulk. They knew it was better not to challenge their little sister.

"Very well. I have a date with Scorpius. See you", she said, wearing the cloak and leaving from the portrait hole.

"Hey, it's unfair!"

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

That night, for the first time in years, the two brothers joined force to take revenge against their baby sister.


	12. Harry Wanted a Potion, Ginny Didn

**Title**: Harry Wanted a Potion, Ginny Didn't  
**Author**: terachan  
**Characters**: Harry, Ginny  
**Word Count:** 474  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Harry's and Ginny's different childhoods  
**Author's Note:**un-beta'd. Written for the prompt POTION at hpgw_drabbles

Harry entered the white room with fear. The weight of Uncle Vernon's hand on his shoulder was not comforting, but threatening. The touch gives him a message: no funny business, don't touch anything, don't speak.

Harry squinted to look at the man behind the desk. He was wearing a white lab coat and small lenses. His eyes were stern and disinterested. Harry felt intimidated.

Harry had never liked doctors. They stuck needles in your arm and make you swallow bad medicine.

When he was sick, Harry wished to take care of himself with a spell or a potion. Quick and painless. But these things didn't exist. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always said so.

"So", said the doctor, bored, "is he the patient?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes, he is", said Uncle Vernon.

"How long you have vision problems?" asked the doctor, turning to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Uncle Vernon tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"We realized this week". Answered his uncle, who had decided to take his nephew to an eye examination after the fifth letter from the teacher where she said that Harry could not see an inch from his hand.

An hour later, after Dudley had played his favorite game, Catch Harry, he found himself in the cupboard under the stairs trying to repair his not more so new glasses.

* * *

Ginny was the world's most unhappy little girl!

She was seriously ill, she was cold even under three blankets and lots of small scabs was covering her body.

She was doomed to spend her whole life in bed, while her brothers were flying on brooms (Ginny could hear their excited screams through the closed window) and she would never meet Harry Potter.

Oh, she was so unlucky!

The door opened suddenly and her mother came in, a pile of bed linen floating in her wake.

Ginny began to cry, to show her _oh _how sick she was.

"Oh, stop complaining. You just got dragon pox. And if you're a good girl and take your potion, within a couple of days it will go away".

"I don't want to take the potion. It taste of boiled cabbage. I don't like boiled cabbage. I will be sick forever", sobbed Ginny.

Her mother sighed and instead of getting angry, as Ginny was expecting, calmly sat on her bed.

"All right. Don't take it. You just have to give up playing professional Quidditch, marry Harry Potter and have three children with him, as you dream. Oh, I always hoped to see my children achieve their dreams".

Ginny looked up from under the pillow and considered her mother's words.

With great courage, she said, "Okay, Mom. I take the potion."

Two nights later, Ginny, vibrant and lively, slipped into the garden to learn how to fly on her brothers' brooms.


	13. With All The Hues Of The Rainbow

**Title:** With All The Hues Of The Rainbow  
**Ship/Characters:** Harry/Ginny, Teddy  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:**written for the prompt POT OF GOLD at hpgw100.

Harry was lying on the grass, Ginny's head on his shoulder and Teddy curled up between them.

"Uncle Harry", asked Teddy whose hair were constantly changing, as undecided on which rainbow colors to settle down.

"Hmm?"

"If I could find a pot of gold and climb the rainbow, could I reach my parents?"

Harry opened his eyes. He had never seen a rainbow so big and bright.

"You can't. But every time you see it, you can be sure that they're there and are watching you", he felt Ginny tighten the embrace.

Teddy's hair turned all hues of the rainbow.


	14. For Her

**Title:** For Her  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Note**: take place after Dumbledore's funeral in HBP. Written for the prompt FOUR-LEAF CLOVER at hpgw100.

Harry looked around the ground.

"Why did you bring me here, Ginny?"

In response, Ginny handed him a four-leaf clover.

"This leaf is the faith I have in you, this is the hope that you'll be able to do what you have to do; that is to say you good luck, and this ... this is love."

Ginny's hair was tousled by the breeze and Harry was already regretting the words spoken to her after Dumbledore's funeral. But it was important.

It was for her, for a future that he couldn't have but that he'd give her.

With death, if necessary.


	15. Perhaps Uncle Harry Was Right After All

**Title:** Perhaps Uncle Harry Was Right After All  
**Ship:** Teddy/Victoire  
**Word Count:** 100 x 3  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:**written for the prompt "Transfiguration" at hp_nextgen100

**Five Years Old**

Teddy hated Victoire Weasley. She was nosy, loud, annoying and... a girl.

Teddy didn't like girls.

They threw you bat-bogey hexes, like aunt Ginny, and threw enraged canaries against you, like aunt Hermione.

Uncle Harry told him that one day he would changed his mind about the girls, but Teddy didn't believe him.

Boys were more cool. They played Quidditch and rubbed in the mud.

Victoire Weasley, however, forced him to play with her stupid dolls and criticized his dirty clothes.

She was such a hassle!

"Teddy, transfigure your nose into a pig nose"

"You forgot the magic word, Victoire"

* * *

**Twelve Years Old**

Teddy loved Hogwarts. He had made many friends who considered him cool due to his Metamorphmagus ability. He always had good grades and the teachers treated him with respect because he was Harry Potter's godson.

Really, Teddy's first year was perfect.

But then came the trouble, commonly known as Victoire Weasley.

She and her stupid, scented, shiny blonde hair were stealing his popularity.

And why the boys were falling at her feet? She was not so beautiful, with her glowing skin, bright smile and blue eyes, Merlin's beard!

"Teddy, transfigure your ears into an elephant ears"

"You're a nuisance, Victiore"

* * *

**Sixteen Yers Old**

Teddy was a young man with clear ideas.

The dark magic was wrong, Quidditch was fun, study was important, after school he would become an Auror like his mother and Uncle Harry and Victiore Weasley was hideous. Easy!

But Teddy was confused.

Why did his heart beat strongly as Victoire passed him?

Why did he feel his skin tingle, every time she touched him?

"Stop transfiguring my heart, Teddy!"

"I don't have this power, Victoire"

"Then why do I feel a pang every time I see you?"

"I feel it too. But I think it's because I can't stand you"


	16. You're My Strength

**Title:** You're My Strength  
**Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note:**written for the prompt "Strength" at hpgw100

When Harry opened his eyes, the watch said "time to get up".

With a deep sigh he extricate himself from the blankets.

In an hour he would leave for a secret mission that would last a month, at least.

He turned his head toward the sleeping figure of Ginny.

Under the dim light of the candle she seemed an ethereal being.

Harry rested his head against his wife's belly.

"Son, be good while I'm gone. Mom will be worried, but you tell her that I do it for you, for a better world, that both of you are my strength"


	17. The Cracked Stones

**Title:** The Cracked Stones  
**Character:** Harry Potter (gen)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:** written for the prompt "Random Title Generator" at harry100. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and have put me and my collection among their favorites.

Harry knew that this was wrong. He shouldn't have been there.

No magic can raise the dead.

_Only once_, he promised himself.

The air was humid in the thick of the forest and Harry shuddered at the memory of his last visit.

After hours of searching, he finally found it.

_The Resurrection Stone._

A shiver of anticipation pervaded him.

In a few seconds, he would see his loved ones.

"Sorry, professor. Apparently, I'm not stronger than you".

He turned the cracked stones three times in his hand and closed his eyes.

_Only once and then I will begin to live._


	18. The Sleeping Son

**Title:** The Sleeping Son  
**Character:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:**written for the promt "Random Title Generator" harry100

The sweet melody of the enchanted carillon filled the shadowy room.

A sweet smell of talcum powder permeated the air.

Harry took a deep breath.

Tired and sweaty after a long, dangerous mission, back at home, all Harry could think of was his son.

Little toy Snitch flew around the room.

James enjoyed trying to catch them.

But now they flew undisturbed, as the baby slept happily in his cot.

Harry sat in the rocking chair, watching his son and fell asleep, lulled by the tinkling melody, the rustle of the Snitch's wings and the regular rhythm of James' breath.


	19. The Moon's Children

**Title:** The Moon's Children  
**Character:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:**written for the promt "Random Title Generator" at harry100

Harry hoped that his expression would inspire confidence, and no pity.

"It's okay. Now I'll take you to a safe place, where you'll find a family that will love you and where they'll give you a potion that you'll drink when the full moon is near".

The boy hid behind his older sister, she didn't seem to trust Harry.

"And they'll close us in a hut and give us food for dogs to eat" she said.

It took a long time and much persuasion to convince them of his good intentions.

He'll slay the monster that had bitten the children!


	20. Twinkling Secrets

**Title:** Twinkling Secrets  
**Character:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:**written for the promt "Random Title Generator" at harry100

The headmaster's office was exactly like the last time that Harry had been there.

Only two paintings at the center of the room were a novelty.

Snape looked at him from above his hooked nose, silent, as if waiting for Harry to answer a question.

But the boy's attention was centered on his mentor.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to go forward"

Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkling secret in his eyes.

"My dear boy, I think that when you don't know how to go forward, it's often useful to stop and look around"


	21. The Whispering Snow

**Title:** The Whispering Snow  
**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note:**written for the promt "Random Title Generator" harry100

Harry Side-Along Apparated Ginny at Godric's Hollow.

Thick and white, the snow was falling on the ground.

"Now you can open your eyes", he whispered.

Harry didn't take his eyes off her, as she realized where they were and her expression changed into one of surprise and joy.

"It's our home?" she asked, her voice tinted of wonder.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny", he said, watching the shining snow in her hair.

In the distance, the church bells chime midnight, carols floated in the air and Harry closed his eyes, listening to the snow whisper words of love and family and happiness.


	22. Silence

**Title:** Silence  
**Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 100 x 2  
**Rating:** G  
**Challanges:**#59 Herbology, #60 Astronomy on hp_nextgen100

Albus put on the headphones, as instructed by Nev- Professor Longbottom.

His classmates' chatter and the strange noises emitted by the plants of the greenhouse stopped as suddenly as when grandfather Artur unplug the radio.

Albus loved the silence, the artificial feeling of being free.

He looked in front of him and observed Scorpius' blond hair and his angular profile. His precise and meticulous movements, as he extracted the mandrake.

With the dying wish to remain so forever, in absolute silence, as around him his peers were struggling with their plants and Scorpius Malfoy looked up and their eyes meet.

* * *

The wind blows cold and whipping on the Astronomy Tower and Albus tightened his cloak, unsure if the thrills came from the cold November night or the awareness of what was coming.

Scorpius seemed determined not to speak, even if he'd been the one to leave a note to Albus saying he want to meet him.

Albus didn't mind, he had always loved the silence. He wasn't very good with words.

A hand bathed by the moonlight entered his vision field and Albus took it. It was cold and delicate and everything they needed.

There was no need for words.


End file.
